blackstarlingfandomcom-20200215-history
Realism vs. Canon
Some players may not know that the setting for this game comes directly from a series of video games called Fallout - and mainly draws from Fallout 3 . While the games have been used to create the setting for the Fallout storyline, it was not a direct translation. If you've played the Fallout games before, you may be used to a certain level of craziness in the setting. This is not how I envision the story happening. In Fallout 3 for instance, there is a list of "perks" that your character can achieve in order to assist them in their adventures. Some of them are pretty silly if you attempt to apply them to a freeform text based roleplaying game. (Being able to eat a corpse to heal yourself for instance.) Perks are in no way a part of the this story. On the topic of healing, while it's relevant in a video game to be able to heal yourself instantly by utilizing items in your inventory, doing so in the story is something that's not going to happen. As with most other stories, be careful what you get your character into, if they become wounded or ill, I expect you to roll with it instead of opening your satchel and sticking yourself full of stimpaks - Fallout's equivalent of a healing potion. The basic idea is that if there's someting in Fallout canon that is illogical or doesn't make much sense, it's probably been removed from the storyline. I can't possibly go through and list all of the things that have been changed, so please, use common sense. Keep in mind: *Radiation: There's no drug you can take that will make it okay for you to walk into a pond of radiated waste and not absorb any radiation. It's impossible. You can negate the risk by wearing a radiation suit, but they're readily available to just anyone. *Healing: Already mentioned, but worth saying it again - if you have a broken arm, it will still be broken in the morning after eight hours of rest no matter how many stimpaks you stuck yourself with. *Equipment: Consider your character before you outfit them with the best armor and weapons. Access to the best equipment is something you'll need to be able to back up. If your character is unemployed, how'd they scratch together enough caps to purchase the items or who'd they kill to get them? Stuff like that. *Ammunition: It's not unlimited. It wasn't even unlimited in the game. Also, unlike in the game, it does take up space if you're carrying it around and it does weigh you down. No god mode gun fights allowed. In the game if you shoot someone and leave them alone for three days there's a good chance they won't remember they don't like you. Don't bring the mentality over to the story. If you're not sure about something, ask. I promise I don't bite. Basically it boils down to common sense. For the most part, if it couldn't happen in real life, it can't happen in the story.